


I’ll Take Care of You

by KMillar95



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, M/M, Prompt Challenge, Prompt Fic, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMillar95/pseuds/KMillar95
Summary: For OctopunkMedia’s Detroit Evolution July Artfest!Day 10: Sick Fic
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK900 Android(s)
Kudos: 32





	I’ll Take Care of You

Gavin wasn’t usually one to be late for work, he would at least call or shoot someone a text, but no one could get a hold of him today.

Nines had this feeling that he shouldn’t have stayed at the office all night. But what could he have done? Fowler asked him to stay behind to catch up on some work since the precinct had been incredibly busy lately.

Gavin said he would stay and help but Nines pushed for Gavin to go home because he mentioned he was dealing with a headache.

After Nines sent multiple messages and made numerous phone calls to Gavin and received no response, Nines approached Fowler and asked to take some time to go see Gavin.

He could feel something wasn’t right.

Once Nines got the “ok” from the boss he rushed out of the building.

He pulled on his jacket as he ran down the sidewalk to the parking lot. Gavin was nice enough to let Nines borrow his car.

Nines started it up and sped down the street. He needed to get to Gavin’s as soon as possible.

He pulled into the apartment complex looking up to the where Gavin’s window was, there was a light on, so that was a good sign.

Nines headed up the stairs. _God_. he wondered. _How hard would it be to convince Gavin to rent a house instead. He’d probably even like the peace and quiet better_. Nines would have to make sure to ask.

Once Nines hit the correct floor, he gently knocked on the door.

“Gavin?” He called, LED going from yellow and then back to blue. He knocked again.

There was no response.

Nines presses his hear up against the door to hopefully hear some kind of movement but there was nothing.

Nines reached into his pocket trying to find the key that Gavin gave him a few months ago.

Why was his hand shaking? Why was he nervous? Gavin was fine. Gavin was totally fine. Gavin would’ve called him right?

He fumbled getting the key into the lock and as soon it was unlocked he burst in.

“Gavin?” He called, LED flickering between yellow and red when he heard no response. “Gavin!” He was a little more frantic this time as he stepped into the living room. 

Gavin’s keys were on the floor and his leather jacket didn’t even make it to the coatrack, but was lying halfway on the coffee table instead.

Nines checked the kitchen and bathroom before going into the bedroom.

“Gavin!” He gasped, LED spinning fully to red.

Gavin didn’t even make it to the bed, he was laying face down on the floor. Gavin had either hit the end table on the way down or was using it to pull himself up, either way, all the things that were on there now littered the floor.

Nines dropped to his knees and gently turned him onto his back, scanning him. He had a high fever that was on the 100s. Nines pressed a hand against his head and could feel him burning up.

“Alright, besides the fever I think you’re ok.” He let out a sigh of relief.

It took only a single try for Nines to get Gavin into his bed. 

He looked over him once more before exiting the room. Nines messaged the station that he wouldn’t be returning for the remainder of the day.

He gathered a new bottle of water and a wet cloth before returning to Gavin’s room.

Placing the cold, wet cloth on Gavin forehead, he could’ve sworn he saw Gavin’s body relax a little.

He set the water bottle down on the nightstand before collecting the items that fell on the floor.

It hurt Nines to see Gavin like this, and it hurt him more knowing that he wasn’t here for him when it happened.

Nines debated whether to sit on the bed with him or pull up a chair and watch from there.

He went back and forth but ultimately decided on the chair. He pulled the chair that was tucked in the corner of the bedroom and dragged it over to the side of the bed.

Nines sat and quietly watched his partner for any sign of movement.

He didn’t know exactly how much time passed but he noticed that the sun was starting to set and Gavin was still asleep.

Nines would take the cloth and wet it again before placing it back on Gavin’s forehead.

Nines leaned foreword in the chair and extended his arm to rest his hand on Gavin’s. He retracted the skin where they touched.

He would just close his eyes for a few minutes, yeah, just a few.

Nines didn’t know how long he entered rest mode for but he woke with a jolt when he felt his hand getting squeezed. When he woke up he saw Gavin staring at him, his eyes were barely open and his hair was more messy than when Nines put him to bed.

“You’re awake,” Nines whispered leaning towards Gavin.

“I’m not hallucinating?” Gavin’s voice was raspy and in desperate need of water.

“No.” Nines laughed, handing him the water bottle. Gavin thanked him and drank almost half the bottle. “I’m really here, and I found you passed out on the floor. But don’t worry, I checked you out and you’re ok, just a high fever.”

“Oh fucking swell,” he said going to sit up, he seethed and winced from the throbbing pain in his head.

“Lay back down.” Nines moved from the chair to sit next to him on the bed pushing down on Gavin’s shoulders. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“Who says?”

“Me.”

Gavin didn’t have much fight in him and slouched back before sliding back down and resting his head on on the pillow. Nines set the cloth back on Gavin’s forehead.

“Don’t you have to go to work?”

“No, I took the rest of the day.” Nines chuckled.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Because it’s also like 8 at night.”

“I’ve been asleep for almost a whole day?” His eyes widened.

“It’s ok. The most important thing is that you’re awake. I was getting worried.”

“I’m alright. Don’t worry, I’ve been through worse.”

“Yes I know, you’ve told me many times that you’re, and I quote, a bad bitch that is too stubborn to die.” Nines smirked.

“Right. So you’re going to stay?”

“Of course, who else is going to take care of you?”


End file.
